Highlander: The Children's Saga
by Ronex34
Summary: Duncan Macloud, and his recent legal stepson Jason Macloud have invited another child immortal into their home, and though thiers nothing to suggest he's taken many heads... like another before him thiers nothing to sugguest he hasn't. R&R would be nice


Chapter 1 reunions at the pier

The dish that cooked on the stove steamed its aroma all throughout the apartment. Duncan Macloud sat down on one of his chairs reading a book, his stepson, Jason Macloud had just finished describing his encounter with another child immortal just minutes before. Jason was about 15 in his looks, brown-eyed, tan of skin and black of hair. He looked like a tourist boy with his white t-shirt and gray sweats. One never would have guessed this child was over 4000 years old. "The dude's name is Conner Rolland." "And I invited him to stay here since he's new to Paris" Jason said, taking a breath after word. This caught Duncan's attention, he looked away from his book and looked straight at his stepson, in appalled surprise. " You What?" Now Duncan had had bad experiences with child immortals in the past, so naturally he was upset with one he didn't know bunking at his house, and without Duncan's consent on the matter. "What?" Said Jason, shrugging his shoulders, " is that a problem, Jr.?" " Yes it is a problem!" replied Duncan, " Just because you're the older immortal, doesn't mean you control anything in my house, Squirt, And I'm your legal stepfather, don't forget that." Jason rolled his eyes and started to have a friendly argument with Duncan. Eventually, he and Duncan came to a compromise. " Fine," said Duncan " as long as I have Joe check him out." " That's cool with me." replied Jason "Sooooo" asked Duncan, really tiring to get his point across " Where is he?" This question caught Jason off guard, he sat there, wondering what to say while Duncan interrogated him. " where is he?" " He said he had to get a few things before he came here." " Like a sword to behead you while you sleep?!" "Don't try and talk to me like your older than me Duncan, I know what I'm doing, I've had a little more experience than you in survival." Snapped Jason. " I'm just trying to keep my head.," retorted Duncan. Jason sighed, " Aren't we all." as both Jason and Duncan prepared to resume there normal routine, the newfound silence was broken when the sign of another immortal rung in there heads. " Must be Conner," said Jason matter-of-factly. An opening elevator immediately followed this (The only way into Duncan's apartment was by lift) and out of the lift stepped Duncan's long-time friend Methos. He smiled at Jason then turned to speak to Duncan. " Hey, Macloud." " Hey Methos, what you been up to lately?" " Nothing much" replied Methos " Working with the Watchers, keeping my head, running into…. Old friends." " What happened this time???" replied Duncan annoyed. Methos thought about it for a second before just replying " Cassandra." This made the conversation quite serious, Duncan got up from his chair completely, and Jason himself joined in. " Is she all right?" Asked Duncan very Concerned. " Is _**She**_alright? What about me? I was attacked!" " I think what Duncan was asking was, did you kill her?" asked Jason. Methos went stern, "No I didn't, but I did wound her badly, she won't come after me again, not when you're on my side." " Hopefully" said Duncan turning back to his book " So I assume you need a place to stay" " yeah, that would help" " Feel free" ……

Later that night

Methos went out to go to Joe's for a drink. He walked along until he came close to the docks, he walked out to the end of the pier where the water was black yet still reflected the light of the moon like a mirror, he sat there looking up at the moon, as he did so many other times and nights over the centuries, that was when he felt it, the odd pain in his head that meant he was close to another immortal. This was normal for Methos, so naturally he drew his sword and looked around. Out from the shadows stepped a boy, wearing cameo pants and a dark black hoodie with the hood down. These things are not what made this child familiar to Methos, it was his face, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and just his face in general, but nonetheless, he was familiar. " Oh, how unfortunate." said the boy with an annoyed, ancient tone upon seeing Methos. Methos narrowed his eyes before speaking. " Casus??" The child immortal carried a dull expression, and with a similar tone, replied. " Methos." Seeing his old protégé didn't exactly make Methos happy, so he kept up his sword. " long time no see." Casus looked as if he wasn't as happy to see Methos ether. " Surprised to see me alive?" " O not at all Casus, you were always the sly one" replied Methos. Casus smiled, as if he was recalling a happy memory, then his face faded to it's previous expression. " Are you here for me?" Asked methos suspiciously. "No" Casus replied flatly. "Well then, I guess that's a relief." Said Methos, dropping his guard but still keeping out his sword. Casus continued, annoyed at his old teacher's humor. " Everything where you keep your head is a relief, isn't it old man?, Live and grow stronger, right?" Methos was half flattered and half insulted; nonetheless, he let it go and continued to probe his old student. " Then who are you here for, Casus?" Casus looked at him crossly. " I go by Conner nowadays old man," Methos thought about it for a moment, being a watcher he had an extensive mental file of immortals, and he remembered reading about a child immortal named Conner Rolland, but that was all he ever knew about it, Methos wasn't a field man, for obvious reasons. " You'll always be Casus to me." He said with false caring. " Indeed." Grunted Casus. " But I have little time for this old man, perhaps we shall meet another time." He turned and started to walk away, Methos contemplated attacking him, but instead let him walk away, wondering what that would do for the future……..

After his drink at Joe's, Methos went back to Macloud's, not bothering to tell Joe about his encounter, he figured it would cause more trouble than it would solve. He got there, came out of the elevator, and seeing his old friends, he smiled, Jason gave a kindly "Sup" and Duncan just said "hey". Then for the third time that day, Methos sensed the presence of yet another immortal unfamiliar to him. He turned around to see the elevator bringing up another person. As the door opened, Casus made his way into the room. He seemed equally surprised to see Methos in the room. Methos quickly darted his eyes to his sword and could see Casus was doing the same. But before either of them did anything the silence was broken by the voice of Jason. " Conner! you made it man." Casus only smiled at Methos and said, "Ya" Jason observed Mehos and "Conner" eying each other venomously and asked, " you guys know each other or something??" Conner walked passed Methos and sat down on the couch and said " Nope, guess were both just untrusting." he then exchanged introductions with Duncan. Methos felt a colossal uneasiness, no, a fear because he felt that he knew his old student's plan…. Nether Methos or Conner got any sleep that night.


End file.
